


Ten Things about Tony

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki f, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Looking for beta or editor.Cute little list of things that Loki likes about Tony.





	1. Tony

Loki never did understand the Avengers and how touchy feely everyone was.

He didn't like them.He hated them

However He likes Tony though. Tony was perfect. He was nice and someone to look up to. 

Ten things he loves about Tony:

1: Tony is smart, witty, funny. He loves a man with a mind and a sense of humor.

 

2: Tony smells so good. He smells like sugar and spice. An earthy smell like hint of oils and coffee. Like a woodsy scent.

 

3: Tony doesn’t put up with peoples bullshit. He’s abrasive and he stands his ground. He speaks his mind. 

 

4: Tony has good tase in music, food, and clothes. Loki love his style. 

 

5: Tony is kind, sweet and loyal . He is good to those he calls family.

 

6: Tony is absolutely wonderful. 

 

7: Tony has dirty mind. Loki loves his darkness. It’s sinister and twisted. That is what Loki finds appealing.

 

8: Tony has a very athletic built body ,and the fact that Tony likes him here, makes Loki like him even more. He is the nicest of the Avengers. He is a true friend to someone like Loki. 

 

9 : Tony is a shitty liar. He can't lie. He is too honest. Even when he does lie, you can tell. This is a good trait. 

 

10: Tony is Loki’s first friend. Actually he is the only friend that Loki has. He loves that. 

 

 

Loki never had a friend before. But he likes Tony so much

Maybe Tony will like him back and they will become best friend. Maybe they can go on adventures together. Maybe they can invent things together


	2. Ten things about Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just part two little shots of The Avengers fitting in with Loki.

Tony kind of liked Loki, even though he become a Avenger

 

One thing Tony really respected was someone who was intelligent. He really loved how smart and witty Loki is. He had dark sense of humor, like Tony’s that kept him on his toes.

 

He made list of the things he liked .

 

1: Tony loved his fighting style. It was totally bad ass and graceful at same time. He was always a step ahead and looked like he knew what to expect and what he was doing. That is something not many people have.

 

2: Tony liked the fact that no matter how annoying Thor is, Loki, follows his lead. He has his back even in fights. Thor had to know that the brotherly love was still there. 

 

3: Tony loved Loki’s magic. Tony thought he was way cooler than Doctor Strange. Loki magic is part of him. It's like it is in his DNA, he is lot more powerful than he lets on.

 

4: Coffee is a very bad idea to give to Thor and Loki. Tony loved the faces they both made, but, otherwise it was nightmare. 

 

Never ever give Gods coffee.

 

5: Tony never realized how lucky he is when Loki magically put himself in the blast saving himself from Doom. He loved Loki’s magic. However tony was worried about the God, as he was hurt.

 

6: Tony loved Loki. He know it when he was tossed out that window many years ago. He loved the God, even now when he lays in bed hurt. 

 

Thor watched with worried eyes. “You need to tell him”, said Thor as he was watching Loki and Tony.

 

“I know”, said Tony. 

 

7: This is why Thor was awesome brother.

 

8: Loki acted like fool sometimes when he was high on pain pills. Thor’s mother arrives with their family healer. It was bit funny watching a God babble nonstop. Their mother, she is beautiful inside and out. 

 

9: Tony loved their family. She was lovely but had to leave to go back being a queen. Her warmth love and hugs were something everyone loved , even Tony. Tony really enjoyed her. She whisper in his ear, “He loves you. Keep him close and his spirits high”. 

 

10: Just maybe Loki will like him back too.


	3. Clint List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint List of things he likes about Loki.

Clint kinda likes Loki. Actually he likes him a lot. 

 

However he hated Loki being an avenger.yes Loki kind of saved his families lives but he still hated Loki being one of them. 

 

Clint is truly grateful for Loki 

There are Ten things that Clint likes about Loki.

 

1: He wasn’t Thor, he thinks before attacking. Something Thor never does. Clint liked that about Loki. He was smarter than Thor, Clint thought. 

 

2: loki was shy. That is something he didn't expect from Loki. He always looks for Thor. He needs Thor around. Thor always speaks for Loki. Even if they say they “hate” each other.

 

3 : Coffee was very bad idea to give to Thor and Loki. Yet funny at the same time. They acted like crazy kids when they had caffeine in their system. Bouncing off the walls 

 

4: Clint loves that Loki loves cats and horses. They had horses so it was given that Clint invited him to go riding, Loki had fun. Who would of guessed? 

 

5: loki was indeed mama’s boy. Thor brought their mother to the tower and everyone loved her. Clint loved seeing Loki act like a fool. It made him more of a human to him. 

 

6: Clint had a hard time watching Loki say goodbye to his mom. He knew it was hard on him. It was very heart felt. 

 

7: When Loki gets sick he is the worst avenger and the biggest baby. Clint respected Thor for dealing with Loki. That was family move . Fact that they were brothers with such a strong bond made them truly amazing.

 

8: Clint loves Loki’s cooking. He was the best cook Clint has ever had,besides Steve. 

 

9: Loki is a good fighter, and Clint enjoys fighting with him. He learns fast and he is super smart. Thor just hits like a Mack truck. 

 

10: Clint’s wife is Loki’s new best friend , which is kind of scary. Clint wasn’t sure how he felt about this new budding friendship. He was scared about it but at the same time he thought it could be a nice thing . Loki was fitting in.


End file.
